WEARY
by Gigids
Summary: Pertama kali jatuh cinta, membuat Akashi berjuang untuk mendapatkannya. Mampukah dia? Akakuro. Selamat membaca!


**WEARY**

…

Untuk menambah feel cerita, direkomendasikan untuk mendengarkan lagu 'Aku, kau dan kenanganku' – Second civil.

…

Kadang-kadang Akashi tak mengerti, dosa apa yang dulu dia lakukan hingga hukumannya begitu tajam. Memang tak berdarah, tapi ini menyakitkan. Melihatnya berdekatan dengan banyak orang disaat dirinya masih berjuang.

"Kau tak bisa lagi?"

"Maaf, aku harus menemani Kise- _kun_ mencari sepatu."

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji, Tetsuya."

"Maaf. Besok mungkin."

"Baiklah."

Selalu saja dirinya menjadi orang yang kesekian. Tak pernah diprioritaskan.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Romance & Angst

Out of character

…

Ada yang bilang bahwa ketika kau punya uang, maka kau bisa membeli segala hal, termasuk kebahagiaan. Tapi tidak. Ucapan itu salah. Nyatanya Akashi begitu kesepian. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal, kemudian koleganya hanya mendekatinya saat punya tujuan. Lalu ayahnya terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan dia punya anak tunggal yang dari kecil butuh perhatian.

Tak ada orang yang mencintainya.

Tak ada orang yang menyayanginya.

Tak ada orang yang mengharapkannya.

Lalu kenapa dia masih bernafas, jika tak diharapkan?

Karena ada seseorang yang dia cintai, meski tak pernah memrioritaskan Akashi.

Ponsel kembali dipegang. Lalu mencoba menghubungi nomer yang sudah dia hafal, dan selalu dia impikan.

"Halo, Tetsuya. Ini aku. Kau sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggu? Ah," Jeda sedikit lama, lalu Akashi memilih mematikan sambungan.

Apalagi sekarang?

Desahan lelah kembali terdengar. Rematan pada rambut merahnya seolah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tengah frustasi dengan keadaan. Dia tak tahu lagi, bagian tubuhnya yang meraung kesakitan. Kalau mencintai itu menyakitkan, lebih baik dia tak mengenalnya sekalian.

…

"_ Kau sedang dekat dengan Akashi?"

"Tidak. Kami berteman biasa."

"Kau yakin, Tetsu?"

"Kami hanya berteman. Tidak lebih kok. Lagipula bukankah lucu-"

Akashi berdiri dibelakang tembok, mengepalkan tangannya erat, tanpa peduli kukunya telah menancap dalam. Membuat telapak tangannya terluka karena goresan. Tak ada yang lebih sakit dari hatinya begitu telinganya mendengar pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang pujaan.

Lalu apa artinya semua yang sudah mereka lakukan?

Ralat, dia lakukan?

Ya, sedari awal dirinya lah yang berjuang. Hanya dirinya yang berharap bahwa ini akan menjadi sebuah hubungan.

Tetsuya menganggapnya tak lebih dari sekedar teman.

…

Akashi menatap lama foto-foto yang kini terpampang pada galeri laptop-nya. Foto-foto Tetsuya.

Semua berawal saat dirinya mulai menyadari rasa pada salah satu anggota tim basketnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Cinta pertama yang tumbuh ketika mereka menginjak SMP kelas 3. Tapi Akashi bisa menahannya. Konfliknya dengan sang ayah membuat Akashi melupakan rasa yang dia simpan sejak lama.

Namun, saat menginjak SMA, dan Tetsuya berhasil menariknya dari jurang yang membuat dirinya berkepribadian ganda, cintanya mulai tumbuh untuk kali kedua. Dia paham jika ini tak akan mudah, apalagi dia tahu bahwa Tetsuya juga dekat dengan salah satu temannya yang bernama Kagami Taiga.

Tapi tetap saja, Akashi tak mau menyerah. Berbagai pendekatan dia lakukan. Bahkan saat Tetsuya ulang tahun, dia jauh-jauh dari Kyoto untuk merayakan.

Dan saat mereka berada di bangku kuliah, Akashi memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan.

"Tetsuya?"

"Akashi- _kun_? Ada perlu apa?" Tetsuya bertanya begitu telah melihatnya datang.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku memang ada tugas sih."

"Kalau begitu aku tak berbasa-basi," Akashi memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Tetsuya, "Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Hah?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya."

Hening sedikit lama, dan Akashi khawatir dia ditolak, "Aku sedikit kaget. Apa kau serius?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Aku menyukaimu sejak kelas 3."

"Aku pikir kau menyukai Momoi- _san_."

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

"Aku.. belum tahu. Maksudku, aku bukan tak menyukai Akashi- _kun_ , tapi.. ini sedikit mengagetkanku."

"Begitu, ya?" Tapi sekali lagi, Akashi tak mau menyerah, "Jadi aku boleh mendekatimu?"

Tetsuya terlihat menimbang sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala, tanda setuju.

Tetsuya tidak menerima, tidak juga menolak, dan dia juga mengizinkan Akashi untuk melakukan pendekatan.

Tapi semua tak seindah yang Akashi bayangkan. Karena.. hanya dirinyalah yang merasa dan berjuang.

…

Dan inilah yang terbaik.

Akashi memutuskan untuk menemui Tetsuya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Biarkan kali ini dia pengecut, melarikan diri dari perasaannya yang sudah hancur. Dia tak ada hasrat lagi untuk mengejar dan memperjuangkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak bisa dia miliki.

"Tetsuya,"

"Akashi- _kun_ ,"

Tetsuya tersenyum. Indah sekali. Tapi dia tak mau terlalu percaya diri lagi. Tetsuya memang baik hati, dia tersenyum untuk banyak orang, bukan hanya Akashi.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Akashi mati-matian bersikap normal. Dia memilih ini dan inilah pilihannya dengan segala konsekuensi.

"Tak apa. Akashi- _kun_ mau pesan apa?"

"Tidak," Senyum yang ingin dia berikan susah sekali untuk keluar. Karena dalam hatinya, sudah hancur dan berantakan, "Aku hanya sebentar."

"Tidak minum?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

"Ah, baiklah."

Mata _aquamarine_ yang Akashi puja itu menatapnya, seakan meminta agar Akashi kembali bicara.

"Tetsuya," Dada Akashi sesak. Cintanya pada pemuda yang ada didepannya ini bukan main-main, dan meninggalkannya tentu bukan pilihan yang menyenangkan, "Setelah ini, kau bisa kemanapun, dengan siapapun, dan melakukan apapun."

"Maksud Akashi- _kun_?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."

"Tunggu! aku tidak mengerti,"

"Aku selalu mengganggumu. Merepotkanmu, meminta ini dan itu." Wajah yang selalu memesona itu Akashi pandang intens, memetakan pada ingatannya, "Tapi aku melepaskanmu."

Akhirnya terucapkan.

"Akashi- _kun_ hanya ingin pergi bekerja keluar kota seperti biasa, kan?"

"Aku akan pergi."

"Aku selalu melakukan apapun yang aku mau, aku pergi dengan siapapun, dan kemana saja yang aku mau. Akashi- _kun_ jangan geer bisa mengekangku."

"Ya. Maka dari itu, aku melepaskanmu."

"Akashi- _kun_! Apa maksudmu-"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Akashi ingin menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang sudah membuatnya merasa bebas untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Untuk apa?"

Akashi tak menjawab, lidahnya sudah kelu untuk mengeluarkan berbagai kata yang pada akhirnya akan menikam. Yang dia lakukan hanya memeluk Tetsuya erat. Tanpa kata berusaha menyampaikan semua yang dia rasa dan terimakasih sudah membuat Akashi merasakan cinta meski hanya dirinya saja.

"Akashi- _kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mengapa kau mengeluarkan suara khawatir saat aku sudah tak berharap?

"Akashi- _kun_?"

Mengapa kau ingin tahu saat aku sudah tak sanggup mengerti?

Sakit pada gigitan bibirnya tak ada apa-apa dibanding dengan sakit hati Akashi sekarang. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga menahan suaranya untuk tetap normal, Akashi berucap, "Terimakasih, semoga kau bahagia."

Pelukan terlepas, mereka berpandangan untuk yang terakhir dan Akashi akhirnya sanggup untuk membentuk senyuman, "Selamat tinggal, Tetsuya."

Dia berbalik. Menulikan telinga atas panggilan. Mungkin dia akan menyesal, mungkin seumur hidupnya akan meratapi kesalahan, tapi biarkan.

Toh, dia sudah biasa sendirian.

End.

AN :

Huweee Sei- _kun_.. :'(

Well, saya bikin ini setelah mendengarkan lagu dari Second Civil. Jadul sih, tapi mantep banget dah buat galau-galauan.

Apalagi ini malming, sendirian dikosan, dan mendung diluar.

Terimakasih sudah sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


End file.
